


Big Booty

by orphan_account



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everybody knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I am attracted to Rita's booty.

<http://sb99stuff.deviantart.com/art/Victory-Booty-634206610>

 

Everybody in the Loud house knew Rita had a big booty. She had the biggest booty in the family. Everybody wished they had it. Lori was jealous that she didn't have a big booty.

 

Mr. Loud loved his wife's big booty. He was lucky to have a wife with such a booty. He liked staring at it and touching it.

 

Rita herself knew she had a big booty. She didn't mind showing it off either. She loved her big booty. Everybody did.


End file.
